1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle with an internal combustion engine supplied with fuel from a fuel tank. A regeneratable filter device is associated with the fuel tank and can be connected to a vacuum storage device for purging the filter device. The invention also relates to a method for operating a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Laid-Open Application DE 10 2007 002 188 A1 discloses a hybrid vehicle with a tank venting system that has a filter device. The filter device can be purged with fresh air and regenerated. The known hybrid vehicle has an internal combustion engine with an intake tract. The intake tract includes a vacuum storage unit that allows purging of the filter device when the valve devices are open, even when the internal combustion engine is switched off.
It is the object of the invention to simplify and/or improve the regeneration of the filter device in a hybrid vehicle.